Love! Makeover! Magic?
by NaLuisawesomeandNaLisucks
Summary: What happens when the famous S.P meets Team Ichigo? This story was originally written for an assignment so I apologize if it is poorly written.


Ichigo Amano POV

"AMANO*! CLEAN THE DISHES PROPERLY! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" We were practicing for the Grand Cake Prix finals and Kashino was yelling at me again! Ughh that evil sadist!

"Ma-kun you should be a little nicer! I'm sure Amano-san was going to clean the dishes again" Andou-kun argued. "That's right! You should be a little gentler; Ichigo-chan is a girl after all!" Hanabusa-kun added. "Andou-kun…Hanabusa-kun…" I said with gleaming eyes.

"Pfft. Her? A girl? Don't make me laugh! Sometimes I doubt if she even is a girl. She eats so much cake! She's a cake pig!" I glared at Kashino. "Well Kashino, for your information I am the cake eating champion; not a cake pig!" I said while z-snapping. "See I told you so, she's defiantly not a girl!" "K-A-S-H-I-N-O! YOU EVIL-SADIST!" I said while chasing him.

"There they go again! Fighting like usual. Don't they ever get tired?" asked Hanabusa-kun. "But, it's fun to watch right?" replied Andou-kun. Just then all of our sweet spirits* came back from the sweets kingdom. "What's happening?" asked Vanilla. "They're just fighting usual" "Oh my, it looks just like lovers' quarrel to me." said Café. "It does- desu" Caramel agreed. "They make such a cute couple!" everyone said at the same time

Kashino and I stopped fighting and yelled "WE DO NOT!" "Yeah you do" "NO WE DON'T!" "Do" "DON'T" "Do" "DON'T" and so the argument continued.

"Team Ichigo I need you to do me a favor." We all turned to see the chairman at the doorway. "What is it chairman?" we asked "Tomorrow we are going to have the SP come over! We called them so that they can give the girls makeovers for the ball before the finals. They won't be staying here because the ball is tomorrow. I want Team Ichigo to be in charge of showing SP around and helping them with their visit." "Who's SP?" asked the 3 Sweet Princes. "You don't know who SP is!? OH MY GOD! They're like the most popular hair styling group. Kiri Koshiba and Narumi Shogo are their hairstylists; Kazuhiko Ochiai is their makeup stylist. Finally Kei Minami is their nail stylist and he's sooooooo cute! I can't believe it; I'm actually going to see Kei! Kyyaaa!" I squealed.

Kashino's POV:

I can't believe it; I'm actually going to see Kei! Kyyaaa!" Amano squealed. This Kei dude is so going down because Amano seems to like him. I've loved Amano for 2 years now but I haven't told her, nor has she noticed. I opened my mouth to reject the offer but Amano beat me to it, "WE WILL DEFINITELY DO THIS CHAIRMAN! DON'T WORRY!" The chairman laughed his creepy laugh and then left the room. "Why did you accept the offer Amano!?" I asked. "Because I really really want to see KEI!" "THAT'S NOT A GOOD REASON! STUPID AMANO!" I yelled a little too furiously. "Ma-kun? What did Amano-san do wrong? She just accepted the offer." Andou asked me.

Ichigo POV:

Andou-kun's right, why is Kashino so mad for besides I have a reason for why I want to see Kei so badly. "Andou-kun, Kashino is obviously jealous of Ichigo-chan fangirling over Kei-kun." Hanabusa-kun said while smirking. Kashino? Jealous of Kei? But why? Kashino isn't the type to get jealous. He wouldn't care if I liked someone else because he doesn't care about romance in general. I've loved him for 2 years now but he doesn't know that and if he did, he wouldn't care. Kashino is probably laughing at that comment right now well that's what I thought but apparently that's not the case because when I looked at Kashino, he was blushing like crazy. Maybe I do have a chanc- "IDIOT THAT'S NOT IT! I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE SUCH A BIG RESPONSIBILITY WHEN THE GRAND CAKE PRIX IS NEAR!" Or not… "Sorry…"I whispered. "It is okay Amano-san, we can manage. We wouldn't want you to miss your chance of meeting Kei-kun."said Andou-kun. "Yep, that's true Ichigo-chan, you look so excited to see Kei-kun, and we wouldn't want to wreck that. Just ignore whatever Kashino says." said Hanabusa-kun. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I said with gleaming eyes. Kashino just stomped out of the room.

_The next day…_

Ichigo POV

TODAY'S FINALLY THE DAY I GET TO SEE KEI!YAY! I I made special cake just for Kei! I just can't wait! I waited outside the school with the sweet princes for 20 minutes when a black limo pulled in. Out came the SP. I ran over to introduce myself. "Hello SP! I'm Ichi-" "You are Ichigo Amano, and you are a student of along with these 3 boys who are also known as the Sweet Princes. Ichigo Amano you are Henri Lucas's scout, Makoto Kashino you specialize in chocolate ever since you were little because of your uncle's influence, Satsuki Hanabusa you specialize in candy art and rose sweets because of your dad who died in a car accident's influence and finally Sennosuke Andou you specialize in traditional Japanese sweets because your family own a traditional Japanese sweets shop." The dude with glasses finished who I think is Ochiai. "Are you physco-stalker?" I asked kind of creeped out. "No I am not a physco stalker. I just like to have a little background information on my clients." "So what are your names again?" asked Kashino rudely. "Forgive our rudeness. I am Ochiai, my family is the owner of blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah and this is our nail stylist Ke-" "KYAAA KEI! I REALLY WANTED TO SEE YOU! HERE'S A STRWBERRY TART I MADE JUST FOR YOU!" "Thank you!" "Amano-san can you go show them around since you were really excited? We'll meet you at the ball" asked Andou-kun. "SURE!" With that the Sweet Princes left.

I started to show them around until I got to their room, once we got there Ochiai went to meet the chairman while Narumi was in the bathroom taking a shower. The only ones in the room right now are, Kei and Kiri; perfect! "Kiri-chan and Kei-kun can I tell you guys something?" "Sure…" "Well you see I am in love in with Kashino, you know the dude with blonde hair. So I've loved him for 2 years now and I still don't have the courage to tell him, I feel like I'm going to miss him. So I was wondering what I could do to get more courage?" "Courage, huh? I know what to do, I'll add some magic so that you'll get courage." Said Kiri getting her scissors out. "Magic?" "Yes magic(not actually magic she just means she'll give a good makeover.). Now sit down. Kei, can you do the girl in love nail art?" "Sure!" And they both started working. This is why I wanted to see Kei so badly, so he could give me the girl in love nail art. About half an hour later Kiri and Kei were done and as a finishing touch Kiri gave me a really pretty blue dress and heels. I wore the dress and heel and looked at myself in the mirror. Boy, was I surprised. Looking back at me was a beautiful girl instead of me. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" "It was nothing, now go and tell Kashino-kun how you feel." said Kei. "OKAY!"

I walked down to the ball room as fast as I could, careful not to ruin the dress. I rushed in and started looking for Kashino. I found him getting mobbed by girls because he looked so handsome. I walked through the crowd and managed to get through. I heard whispers about who I was and why I was here. "Amano?" Kashino asked as I approached him. I just nodded. Everyone in the crowd gasped. "You look so different" "Kashino I need to tell you something that I have been holding in for the past 2 years." "What is it?" "When I first saw you, I thought you were some devil who didn't care about anyone but later on I knew that wasn't true. You are an evil sadist but that's what makes you, you and that's why I love you. I love you Kashino!" Kashino looked stunned for a second but then he came back to reality "Amano, you're a klutz and a cake pig. Your sweet making standard is way lower than mine but I still love you for that. I love you too Amano!" I was so happy I just ran into Kashino's arms." I love you so much Kas- Makoto." "Me too Ichigo!" I got the person I love and I successfully confessed and it was all because of that magic that was granted to me. ..

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters in the story and only own the storyline. All the characters belong to the rightful owners of the manga Beauty Pop and the manga/anime Yumeiro Patissere.**_


End file.
